


Little kitten

by Witcho_lesbo_13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Play, Age play fluff, Age play smut, Anal Sex, Bottom Scorpius Malfoy, Daddy Kink, Dom Harry Potter, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry potter gay af, Harry potter is sexy, Holy fuck this is daddy af, Kitten Kink, Little albus, M/M, Might do scorbus as well i dunno, Morning After, Scorpius gay af, Ship daddy kimks harder, Ship scorbus hard, Sub Scorpius, Sub albus, kinky af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witcho_lesbo_13/pseuds/Witcho_lesbo_13
Summary: Scorpius just wants to make his Daddy happy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna get really bad half way through because my phone loves to delete my work like that and I'm tired. There is smut and fluff at the end :3

Obeying his Daddy, Scorpius crawled over to the makeshift bed in front of the fire. His black, lingerie leaving little to the imagination especially since his tip was poking out of the sheer material. A silk scarf was stuffed into his mouth and black kitten ears stood in a strong contrast to his icy blond hair. Harry had his back propped up by the sofa and eye raped Scorpius as he crawled closer. He only had black,  _tight_   trousers on and you could see the full length of his cock through it. After the war ended, Harry felt a need to get stronger and his perfect body showed all his hard work. Hard abs danced in the firelight and his arms were twice the size of Scorpius'. 

When he reached his Daddy, the gag was removed from his mouth and his thumb soothed the aching lips. Scorpius slightly closed his eyes in bliss and joy by the fact that hes so sensitive. Daddy loves how sensitive he is as well and this normally leads to some kinky nights. His thumb moved from around his mouth to delving inside of it, letting Scorpius suckle on his thumb like a newborn from a breast. He eagerly sucks, licks and lightly nibbles his Daddy's thumb before it gets pulled away. A pout is left on Scorpius' lips and all his Daddy can seem to do is smile at it. 

"I've got something you'd much rather suck Kitten," Harry whispered these words and tickled Scorpius' lips due to the closeness of their heads. Scorpius nodded furiously and his Daddy shifted so Scorpius' head was in line with his crotch.

Scorpius opened his mouth, revealing is perfect teeth and used them to grab his Daddy's zip and pulling it down. Next he unhooked his button and dragged his trousers down. He made easy work of his boxers ending up with Daddy's 8" cock hitting him in the face. Scorpius greedily took his Daddy straight down to the back of his throat and eagerly sucked him. Daddy's hips rocked forcing his cock further in his kittens mouth. Daddy grabbed the back of Scorpius' head and face fucked him roughly.

Daddy pulled his cock out of scorpius' mouth leaving him to whine but he soon shut him up when he forced him on his hands and knees. All it took was one look for Scorpius to know what to do, he pushed his thong to the side and spread his cheeks apart putting his pink hole on show. It made Daddy harder and he grabbed scorpius' ass and pulled it into his face. He mauled his ass with his mouth leaving scorpius a withering mess. He tounge fucked him over and over until he was begging for more. Daddy slowly slid his fingers in to tease scorpius but that didn't last long as they both wanted a nice hard fuck. He prepped scorpius as fast as he could, sliding two, three and even four fingers into his hole before he thought it was enough.

Steadily, Daddy covered his cock in lube and shoved it roughly into his ass. All scorpius could do was moan loudly as his Daddy fucked him hard, rough and deep. Neither of them were going to last long as daddy sped up and started to spank his ass almost painfully hard. He pulled scorpius' hair and pulled him into a deep kiss showing him all the love he had for him. Daddy sped to inhuman speeds and they were both cumming, screaming out and leaving them shaking from the intensity.

After a few minutes, Daddy pulled out and picked scorpius up. He instantly cuddled into his chest as he was carried to their shared bedroom. Scorpius was gently laid on the bed as if he was made of glass and daddy hurried to the bathroom to get a wash cloth, not wanting to leave his kitten for long. He came back and cleaned him up and placed him into little kitten footy pyjamas, his favourite. Adding a paci for good measures, Daddy placed scorpius under the covers and proceeded to get ready for bed all the while having his innocent eyes on him. Once he was ready for the night he got under the covers and cuddled with his kitten and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Be more careful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy af and albus walks in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm very hyper while writing this so it might be shit might not I dunno yet. It's quiet short I know but I might write some little albus as well soon.

Scorpius is the first to wake as always. He has always had to be up early as a child as to not waste time getting ready for the day but even now that childhood habit had lived on. Now Scorpius gets scared when he is the first awake and nine times out of ten ends up crying out of fear. Today is no exception. 

It starts as sniffles until he's fully sobbing, wanting harry to wake up but too scared to wake him up the normal way invade he gets angry. Harry has never hurt scorpius in a way that wasn't plesurable, he barely raises his voice to Scorpius or says no but the fear is still there. The crying awakes Harry and he instantly starts to calm him down.

"Hey, hey, shh it's okay I'm awake darling"

"I-I don't li-i-i-ke bein-g awa-ake on my o-own" scorpius sobs out but Harry already knew that, he says the same thing everyday.

"I know sweetheart, I know but I'm up now and I'll take care of you Okay? " Scorpius just nodded not trusting himself to speak. "Do you want pancakes?" Nod "Okay but I've got to let you go to make them" with this Scorpius clings harder to Harry. "Alright I guess I'll have to make this work."

~~~

Harry was in the kitchen flipping pancakes while Scorpius was strapped to his back in an adult baby carrier, very content on laying on him and drawing circles on Harrys back. It wasn't until the floo came to life did Harry realise that anyone could walk in on them. If Harry had to make a list of people he would hate for them to walk in on him and Scorpius doing- well this, Albus would be at the top (well with Draco Malfoy but there is a less likely chance of that happening)

"What the fuck is going on dad?!?" Albus yelled startling Scorpius and almost making Harry burn his hand on the stove. 

"ALBUS-albus uh, hi...um... I can explain?" Harry could Feel Scorpius shaking against his back so he turned the stove off, took off the baby carrier and pulled him out of it. He was shaking in fear and had tears in his eyes waiting to spill over. Harry knew he was one bad word away from a breakdown  so he picked him up and proceeded to calm Scorpius down while directing Albus to the living room. Once Scorpius stopped shaking and calmed a bit, Harry decided to explain the situation.

He told Albus about after the divorce when they were growing up and had sleepovers, Scorpius would climb into Harrys bed and need comfort and would need to go into little space with him. He told how he couldn't say no to Scorpius and as soon as he became of age they began a relationship. They fell in love but were too scared to tell anyone as they didn't want to be judged or separated. He didn't care about age or anyones opinions but it would hurt Scorpius. He told Albus that he doesn't care what he thinks or what he tries to do because he won't let anyone seperate them or hurt Scorpius.

"That's... actually really sweet dad, I need time for it to fully settle in but I'm happy for you two but I am a little weirded out by age play but if it makes you happy then go ahead," Albus smiles giving them his approval which secretly meant everything to them.

"It's not that weird Al, well it was the first time for me but now I love it" Scorpius timidly spoke, pulling his pinkie out to day that but then instantly putting it back in. 

Instead of replying Albus moved to sit next to them and then hesitantly started to stroke his best friends hair in an affectionate way. Scorpius melted into the touch and Harry watched the scene fondly while rubbing Scorpius' back.

"You should try it you know, I tho k you'd be amazing at being a little," Harry said to his son and he could see it in Al's eyes that he wanted it.

"It's probably not for me, I'm not that type of person" liar

"Com'on I can finish the pancakes off for us and we can have breakfast together, would you like that little ones?" They both nodded their heads timidly but Albus had a massive smile on his face.

 


End file.
